


Mesh

by pinderwood (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pinderwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapters: Oneshot</p>
<p>Genre: Romance,Humor(?)</p>
<p>Characters/Pairings: Aoiha</p>
<p> Synopsis: Aoi's new stage costume is anything but comfortable, and Uruha thinks he has a way to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesh

Shit.. Aoi cussed under his breath after rushing past the staff members and heading through the halls.

It was the end of the second show of the tour and the rhythm guitarist was a mess. Not only was he sweaty, exhausted, and in need of a shower, but he also just confirmed the problem he thought he'd had with his stage costume from the moment they were first doing fittings for it a while ago. The material of the shirt was irritating. It didn't help that he wore nothing underneath. Being a free and passionate performer, he ran to and fro onstage, his shirt rubbing against his chest whenever he did so. This caused an embarrassing problem that he didn't think he could ignore for very long.

Quickly unbuttoning the front of the shirt as he made his way to the dressing room, he saw exactly what he was afraid of seeing. His nipples, normally a regular shade and level of pointiness, were now red, swollen, and painfully erect. The guitarist hurriedly covered himself again, but not quickly enough. Ruki had come in right after him and had seen him looking distressed.

"Hey man..what are you hiding in there?" The vocalist came around Aoi and stood in front of him, still panting from the adrenaline of the live.

"Nothing, I'm just a little cold.." Aoi tried to sound natural but this was the worst excuse he could have thought of, since he was also panting and covered in persperation.

Ruki, being the nosy man he was, reached forward and with a surprising amount of strength wrenched Aoi's hands away, keeping him from holding the only cover he had. A few seconds passed and no one said a word. Aoi was too embarrased to speak, he hoped the smaller man would just not notice and leave him alone. Another second passed and there was a break in the silence, a restrained giggle that turned into an all out cackle.

"Don't laugh! This is your fault! You're the one who's in charge of what we wear!" Aoi didn't bother covering himself anymore, a dark red color filling his cheeks.

"Oh..sorry." Ruki was still recovering from his bout of laughing. "Guess you'll have to deal with it, cause it's too late to change our look." He reached towards the guitarist's chest again and flicked one of his pointed nipples, earning him a glare.

"Hey everyone! Guess what? Aoi has a nipple problem!" Ruki yelled so loudly everyone within a few meters turned their heads. He ran off before Aoi could strangle him, laughing like a mad man.

Aoi let out an exhausted sigh and ran to get his clothes. He kept his head down, afraid of seeing all the looks and mocking grins pointed his way. It took him a while to realize that he was walking for longer than he thought it would take him. Where was he? He looked at his surroundings and realized that he'd walked into the green room, much farther than where his clothes lay. Great, now he was comepletely losing his mind just because of some wardrobe malfunction. A wardrobe malfuction that was still visible to anyone in the room who would incidentally looked his way. Turning on his heels, he was about to run out of the room when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Aoi-san..do you mind lending me a new string? The D string on my spare broke during the show and I can't find my packet of replacements." It was Uruha who had stopped him at the worst possible moment.

"Ah..n-not now. Come by later and I'll get you one, okay?" Aoi tried to tug himself away but his behavior made his fellow guitarist hold on even tighter, slightly worried by Aoi's eagerness to leave and his unwillingness to turn around and face him. The brunet grabbed the older by his shoulders and turned him to look at him.

"No!" Aoi used his hands to cover his chest, a blush still on his cheeks. Basically, he was making himself look worse than he ever did in the first place.

Uruha would not tolerate secrets. He took Aoi's arms and tore them away from his chest, revealing his pair of irritated nipples. "Is this what you're embarrassed about?" The worry left his face and instead he projected a relieved smile. "You got me all worried! Come with me, I'll help you out."

Aoi was at a loss for words again. Not only did Uruha not laugh, no, he even offered to help him! What did that mean anyways? How would one calm their inflamed nipples? Not having the opportunity to respond, he was pulled by the arm to a nearby empty make up room, the door shutting behind them. The raven was starting to contemplate running away. Who knew what Uruha would do to him? He did have a reputation for being a bit out of the box.

"Does it hurt?" Uruha asked him, coming noticably closer to get a better look.

"It stings like hell.." Aoi looked down at the spiky haired head that was now in very close proximity with his chest.

"Sit down." The taller instructed, leading Aoi to a couch and sitting next to him. He gave a small smile, trying to conseal how truly excited he was about this. "They're probably going to stay like that for a while. Ice would make it worse and touching them would do the same. You need something hot and soothing.." He leaned toward Aoi, pursing his lips subtly before lowering his head and pressing them to one of the buds.

"What..?" Aoi didn't know what Uruha was doing when he came so close, he assumed that the younger was just getting a better look again, but when he felt a soft pair of lips on his chest, he flinched.

"Stay still, I'm helping you." The lead guitarist looked up to speak then went back to pecking at the older's sensitive bud, soft kisses that were mostly innocent.

Aoi did as told, not sure exactly what kind of situation he was in. His presumably straight bandmate was kissing his nipples in an empty room and he was letting him. But Uruha was just helping, wasn't he? This could just be some method he learned when he was young, living in a cold area where hard nipples were plentiful, but he doubted something of the sort existed. A small while later, the light kisses became more heated, Uruha was occasionally bringing his tongue into play and soon, he was practically sucking on Aoi's chest, his eyes closed in concentration and small hums reverbrating throughout the make up room. Aoi moaned involuntarily, never having known that this 'help' would be taken so far. Just when he was going to protest, Uruha let his nipple pop out of his mouth.

"Ah...'Ruha.." Aoi looked down at his nipple. It didn't look any better, it looked even worse, but it certaintly wasn't hurting as badly as the other one still was. He was tired and this was helping the pain go away, he wouldn't just stop Uruha.

"You want me to do the other one too?" Uruha smirked, pulling Aoi onto his lap, facing him, and pointed to his lips. "Give me a kiss and I'll keep going."

"A..a kiss?" Aoi was having a war with himself. He had no where to be other than home resting right now, so he couldn't have made an excuse to leave. And he wanted his problem to go away, but a kiss? Kissing a guy willingly? Would manly Aoi, who loved girls, do something like that? Again, he had no time to decide for himself before Uruha had decided his silence meant a 'yes' and was now pressing his lips against his.

The older guitarist couldn't form a single coherent thought. Uruha's lips were insanely soft. They fit perfectly with his and he couldn't help but kiss him back. Uruha pulled away and Aoi was almost disappointed that the pleasant feeling was gone. The younger smiled knowingly and leaned his head forward onto Aoi's chest again, starting to work on the other nipple. He did this one much more bravely, nibbling softly at times and drawing more of those small moans from Aoi. The raven had his eyes closed now too, lips parted slightly at the pure pleasure. Again, Uruha stopped his actions and grinned at Aoi, his hand lowering to the raven's abdomen and his palm brushing against his obvious erection.

When did that happen? Aoi thought, looking down at Uruha and giving a sheepish smile.

"Well...do you feel better?" When Aoi nodded, Uruha lifted him off his lap and sat up, brushing himself off. "Alright, then, I'll be going now. I'm happy I could help." He winked at the astonished guitarist and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> [Maybe there'll be a sequel, idk, I don't know if I'm up for full on smut yet.]


End file.
